


Jangan Takut, Padamkan Lampu

by rpshoodini



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, angst rasa humor, berpegangan pada drama cd with certain liberties, entri maksa karena liat malming maso di TL, warning: 11
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpshoodini/pseuds/rpshoodini
Summary: Di usianya yang keempat belas, Miyoshi telah hafal bahwa jika ia mengalami gejala berupa1. kedinginan,2. sesak napas, dan3. sakit luar biasa pada titik misterius di dada kanan,maka mimpi buruk (yang kemungkinan besar bahkan bukan benar-benar miliknya) itu akan segera diputar kembali dalam benak.
Relationships: Hatano & Miyoshi (Joker Game), Kaminaga & Miyoshi (Joker Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Jangan Takut, Padamkan Lampu

**Author's Note:**

> Dibuat untuk ikut-ikutan #MalamMingguMaso yang kemaren lewat di TL. Padahal masonya beneran. Dua minggu lagi ada ujian online dan saya belum belajar.
> 
> Btw, ini belum di-beta samsek bahkan sama saya sendiri. Kapan2 mungkin akan dibenahi.

“Laba-laba. Badut. Dokter gigi. Anak-anak selalu punya suatu ketakutan tertentu, sekalipun ketakutan itu terkadang terdengar irasional.”

“Dikatakan bahwa rasa takut terhadap suatu hal akan muncul karena suatu peristiwa traumatis terkait hal tersebut. Itulah alasan mengapa setiap anak memiliki ketakutan yang berbeda-beda. Namun demikian, nyatanya ada, lho, hal yang ditakuti oleh semua anak, tanpa terkecuali. Bahkan setelah si anak beranjak dewasa, mereka masih punya ketakutan yang sama. Contoh yang paling umum, adalah rasa takut terhadap kegelapan.”

“Bagaimana denganmu, Sakuma-sensei? Apakah waktu kecil dulu kau juga takut gelap?”

Jangan mengubah topik, Miyoshi. Selesaikan dulu pembacaan esaimu, baru setelah itu kau bisa memulai sesi diskusi.

Lagipula, jangan bertanya pada gurumu soal yang aneh-aneh.

“Ah, Sakuma-sensei kaku benar. Tapi, baiklah. Akan kulanjutkan.”

“Kembali lagi soal rasa takut terhadap kegelapan. Beberapa ahli berpendapat kalau ketakutan ini sesungguhnya intuisi, kemampuan bertahan hidup yang diwariskan secara turun-temurun. Dalam kegelapan, manusia kehilangan indera penting, yaitu penglihatan. Dengan demikian, manusia menjadi lebih lemah, rentan mudah diserang.”

“Sejak zaman nenek moyang kita dulu, berbagai hal mengerikan bersembunyi dalam gelap. Hewan buas, perampok, penyihir dengan mantra-mantra jahat menutupi jati diri mereka di balik tabir hitam. Menunggu, mengintai hingga tiba saat ketika kita lengah, lalu mereka menerkam. Secara tidak langsung, ketakutan terhadap gelap menghindarkan generasi muda manusia dari perangkap para makhluk berbahaya.”

“Anak-anak meyakini adanya hantu yang tinggal di bawah ranjang, sehingga mereka hanya mampu tidur dengan lampu menyala. Kemudian, kadang tabiat ini terbawa sampai dewasa.”

“Kalau Sakuma-sensei, bagaimana? Tipe orang yang tidur dengan lampu mati atau menyala? Kamarmu seperti apa? Ranjangmu luas, tidak?”

Sudah kubilang, jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh!

Kalian juga, Kaminaga, Tazaki. Aku bisa dengar dari sini, tahu. Berhenti menebak-nebak aku tidur pakai piyama atau pakai celana dalam saja.

Dan, Amari… apa maksudmu, kasurku “belum melihat banyak”?

Miyoshi! Cepat selesaikan giliranmu atau kau kuberi nilai nol!

* * *

Pintu ruang kesehatan sekolah diketuk pelan beberapa kali. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, gagang pintu diputar, lalu masuklah seorang murid laki-laki berambut cokelat marun.

“Permisi,” ucap Miyoshi otomatis. Matanya berkeliling ruangan, mencari sosok pemilik tas yang tersampir pada pundaknya. Nihil. Ruangan itu sunyi, keheningan yang menggantung diusik sesekali oleh detak jarum pada jam yang terpasang pada dinding bercat putih. Sensei yang biasanya berjaga mangkir, mungkin karena pada jam makan siang begini, si sensei itu lebih memilih untuk mengurus perutnya yang keroncongan daripada menangani segerombolan anak berandal.

Miyoshi bisa bersimpati dengan dia. Mengingat teman-temannya di kelas D, ia paham betul seberapa melelahkannya berurusan dengan cowok-cowok yang sembrono dan tidak mengenal kata “higenitas” dalam kamus mereka.

Di ujung ruangan, tergantung sehelai tirai berwarna krem yang terurai dari langit-langit sampai menyentuh lantai. Berkas sinar mentari yang menembus tirai membentuk siluet seseorang yang familiar di sisi tirai yang berlawanan. Menyambut kedatangan Miyoshi, siluet itu bergerak.

Kepala Kaminaga menyembul dari balik tirai. Ketika pandangannya jatuh pada Miyoshi, seulas senyum lebar lantas tersungging pada wajahnya. “Akhirnya! Aku menunggumu dari tadi,” ia berseru lega. Diterimanya tas yang diulurkan Miyoshi. “Terima kasih banyak, ya. Maaf merepotkan.”

Miyoshi mengangkat bahu. “Sama-sama.”

Ia mengikuti Kaminaga berjalan ke balik tirai. Terdapat dua ranjang yang terbuat dari rangka besi di sana, memisahkan keduanya diletakkan sebuah nakas. Satu dari kedua ranjang itu kosong, sementara yang satu lagi ditempati oleh sosok seorang anak laki-laki yang meringkuk. Dengkuran halusnya seirama dengan detak jarum jam.

Memang Kaminaga-lah yang meminta Miyoshi mengantarkan tas ke ruang kesehatan, tetapi sejatinya pemilik tas itu sendiri bukan dia, melainkan si anak laki-laki yang sedang terlelap—Hatano. Kira-kira satu jam lalu, kelas D bermain basket untuk kelas olahraga. Kombinasi kelas D, yang kelewat suka bersaing bahkan untuk masalah sepele, dengan olahraga kompetitif jenis apapun jelas merupakan resep untuk bencana. Singkat cerita, rangkaian kekacauan yang mereka buat berujung insiden di mana si bola basket akhirnya mengecup manja kepala Hatano.

Kaminaga mengajukan diri secara sukarela untuk mengantar Hatano ke ruang kesehatan. Dia bilang, kesediannya itu didasari oleh rasa bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua kelas. Padahal Miyoshi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana bola yang meluncur dari tangan Kaminaga meleset lalu berbelok ke arah Hatano.

Miyoshi mendekati ranjang. “Bagaimana keadaannya?”

“Yah, begitulah. Kau bisa lihat sendiri…”

“Dia masih pingsan?”

“Nggak, cuma tidur. Sebetulnya dia baik-baik saja, kok, cuma agak kaget waktu bola basket itu menerjang kepalanya tanpa aba-aba. Paling buruk juga dia akan bangun dengan sakit kepala hebat dan benjolan besar di ubun-ubun,” Kaminaga tergelak. “Nanti saat kau kembali ke kelas, tolong katakan pada Sakuma-sensei kalau Hatano tidak ikut jam pelajaran terakhir.”

“Aku mengerti.”

Seandainya saja Hatano tidak sedang tidur, Miyoshi tak akan ragu buat menendang bokong lelaki itu. Ia kenal baik Hatano, jadi ia seratus persen yakin kalau seluruh rangkaian terbentur-lalu-pingsan ini cuma bagian dari siasatnya untuk bolos jam pelajaran Sakuma-sensei. Anggota klub bola basket yang rubuh gara-gara kena bola, mana mungkin Miyoshi percaya.

Miyoshi menaruh cermin merah yang ia bawa pada nakas, untuk kemudian meraba kepala Hatano, mencari sesuatu yang terasa seperti gumpalan di balik lebatnya helai rambut kecokelatan. Nah, ketemu. Ditebak-tebaknya ukuran benjolan itu, sebelum diputuskan bahwa dengan benjolan sebesar itu, Hatano cukup layak untuk tidak diganggu. Miyoshi menarik kembali tangannya, lalu memindai sekeliling ruangan.

Entah mengapa, situasi ini mendera Miyoshi dengan perasaan _deja vu_. Dia heran. Padahal seingatnya ini kali pertama Hatano cedera di lapangan—yang sering kecelakaan itu Odagiri, sebab ia acap kali lebih sibuk berkutat dengan ponsel dibanding menghalau bola yang melesat ke arahnya. Akan tetapi, sesuatu di pinggir benak Miyoshi mengatakan bahwa peristiwa ini identik dengan peristiwa lain di masa lalu. Kepala belakang terbentur, seorang pria bernama Shimano...

Kening Miyoshi mengernyit dalam. Siapa?

Bukan hanya itu. Penataan ruangan kesehatan ini membawa memori samar.

(Dua ranjang dalam sebuah ruangan gelap dan klaustrofobik. Tubuh yang terbujur kaku tergeletak pada masing-masing ranjang.)

Napas Miyoshi tercekat. Spontan tangan kanannya meraih dada, berupaya meredakan rasa nyeri yang merekah dari suatu titik di antara rusuk kanan lalu menyebar dengan cepat. Miyoshi mengerjap.

Oh.

Terjadi lagi, ya.

“Kaminaga,” ia terengah.

Tangannya menjulur, hendak meminta bantuan. Panggilannya luput dari perhatian Kaminaga, yang seluruh perhatiannya tercurah pada layar ponsel. Tahu bahwa ia harus mencapai lelaki itu sebelum mimpi buruknya mengambil alih, Miyoshi melangkah.

Ia mencoba lagi. “Kami—”

Mendadak kedua kakinya kehilangan tenaga. Yang ia tahu berikutnya, seluruh berat tubuhnya sudah bertopang pada Kaminaga dan kepalanya berputar.

“Kenapa? Apanya yang sakit?” Kaminaga mengguncang bahunya kasar. “Miyoshi!”

Miyoshi ingin berteriak supaya temannya itu diam ( _tadi waktu aku minta bantuan saja kau pura-pura tuli_ , _kenapa baru sekarang kau sok peduli_ , batinnya jengkel), tetapi lidahnya tak berfungsi. Suara panik Kaminaga terdengar seolah berasal dari tempat yang jauh, kemudian hilang sama sekali. Gelap menguasai pandangannya, ia tak berdaya.

Sekuens peristiwa yang diputar setelah itu dihafal Miyoshi di luar kepala.

Matanya terbuka kepada skenario familiar. Dingin. Ia membeku. Ujung-ujung jarinya mati rasa. Musim dingin di Tokyo tidak pernah sedingin itu, hanya sedikit salju yang turun di malam hari dan mencair mendekati awal musim semi. Tidak, ini hawa beku yang bertiup dari tempat yang asing, menusuk laksana ribuan jarum yang menembus sampai ke tulang-tulang, tanpa ampun.

Akan tetapi, dibandingkan gigitan kecil di sekujur tubuhnya itu, rasa sakit paling hebat sejatinya menjalar dari sisi kanan dadanya. Ngilu luar biasa membuat kedua matanya terpejam erat, tak sanggup membuka. Setiap tarikan napas membuat penderitaannya berlipat ganda. Untuk sepersekian detik yang gegabah, ia berpikir bahwa seandainya ia kehilangan kesadaran sebelum jantungnya betul-betul berhenti, maka itulah kemurahan hati terakhir yang bisa diberikan Tuhan kepada manusia kurang ajar yang tidak tunduk seperti dia.

Di sisi lain, ia tahu, ia punya tanggung jawab yang lebih penting untuk dituntaskan daripada sekadar sentimen mendadak percaya Tuhan, sebelum ia menghembuskan napas untuk yang terakhir kali.

Ya, ia sudah berdamai dengan fakta bahwa ajal tak akan membiarkannya lepas kali ini. Tubuh yang tadinya menggigil lambat laun berhenti gemetar, giginya tidak lagi bergemeletuk. Ia kehabisan energi untuk sekadar bertahan hidup. Bahkan rasa nyeri di dada yang sebelumnya datang secara ritmik dalam ombak-ombak raksasa yang mencekam, perlahan surut hingga jadi tak lebih dari riak-riak mungil yang menggelitik, mengundangnya untuk terlelap tanpa pernah bangun lagi.

Ini bagian paling janggal: meskipun dalam kondisi kedinginan, kesakitan, lebih dari itu semua, ia merasa tenang. Seolah pikiran dan tubuhnya telah menjadi dua entitas terpisah jauh sebelum peristiwa naas ini terjadi, jadi kini ia cuma mengawasi sementara selongsong kosong yang terbentuk dari daging dan kulit itu mengering kehabisan darah. Yah, tapi itu memang benar, kan?

Ketika ia hidup, keberadaannya tak terdeteksi.

Jadi, saat ia pergi, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu tahu, jika ia cukup berhati-hati.

(Ah, perih sekali. Dadaku ini.)

Maka dengan pemikiran tersebut, tanpa rasa ragu Miyoshi (atau _dia_ , atau _aku_ , atau _lelaki itu_ ; untuk pertama—dan terakhir—kali dalam hidupnya, ia kehabisan kata-kata) memaksa matanya membuka, bersusah payah mengangkat tangan yang berlumuran darah, kemudian ia,

* * *

“—shi. Miyoshi!”

“Nn…”

Perlahan, Miyoshi membuka kelopak mata yang terasa berat. Mengerjap beberapa kali, menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya. Begitu lapang pandangannya menjadi jelas, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah tampang tegang Kaminaga, menggantung sekian senti dari batang hidungnya sendiri.

Dekat. Terlalu dekat.

Miyoshi mengerang parau. “Minggir, Kaminaga. Napasmu bau.”

Alis Kaminaga bertaut sementara mulutnya refleks mengatup. Hidungnya kembang-kempis sesaat, seolah berusaha mencium aroma napasnya sendiri untuk memastikan apakah napasnya benar-benar beraroma tidak sedap atau itu cuma akal-akalan Miyoshi saja untuk membuat dia frustrasi. Ia membuka mulut, hendak membantah, tetapi akhirnya memilih diam. Pikirnya, sedikit dihina adalah balasan yang setimpal untuk melihat Miyoshi bangun.

“Baguslah. Akhirnya kau siuman juga.” Kaminaga menghela napas, lalu mundur, memberikan Miyoshi ruang.

Miyoshi mendengus angkuh. Sekarang, setelah rasa nyeri di dadanya memudar, sadarlah Miyoshi kalau pipi kanannya terasa pedas. Tangan diangkat mengelus pipi. Ya, ia tidak keliru. Sejurus ia melirik tajam si lawan bicara.

“Kau barusan nampar wajahku, hah?”

Kaminaga buru-buru menggeleng panik. “Bukan aku! Itu Hatano!”

Terdengar kekehan pelan. Mengikuti arah datangnya suara, Miyoshi menemukan Hatano, lengkap dengan seringai lebarnya, dengan tangan yang masih terangkat. Rupanya dia sudah bangun. Miyoshi amat menyesal tidak menendang bokongnya sewaktu masih ada kesempatan tadi.

“Jangan terlalu diambil hati, tamparan tadi kulakukan karena tulus mau membantu. Lagipula, kan, si tolol ini yang tadi bilang kalau orang pingsan tidak bisa dibangunkan dengan suara atau diguncang-guncang, maka harus diberikan stimulan nyeri.” Hatano berujar tanpa secercah pun rasa bersalah pada rautnya. Ekspresi yang terpampang di sana itu lebih pantas disebut “bangga”.

“Memang begitu kata internet! Tapi aku belum selesai ngomong, rasa nyerinya itu cukup pakai menekan pelan di pangkal batang hidung saja!”

“Berisik,” gerutu Miyoshi.

Dari posisinya yang masih berbaring, ia membaca keadaan sekitar. Sepertinya setelah pingsan tadi, Kaminaga membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ranjang yang sebelumnya ditempati Hatano kini kosong, gundukan selimut tergeletak di atas linen kusutnya.

Melihat Miyoshi beringsut, Kaminaga terlonjak. “Hei, hei, kau mau ke mana?”

“Berdiri. Bantu aku.”

Kaminaga meragu. Tak sabar menunggu bantuan yang tak kunjung datang, Miyoshi memaksa tubuhnya sendiri untuk bangkit. Kaki dilempar ke samping ranjang. Sesaat, titik-titik hitam menguasai pandangannya hingga segalanya menggelap, lalu hilang secepat kemunculannya. Sadarlah Miyoshi akan punggung dan tengkuknya yang basah oleh keringat, sekaligus akan kemeja yang lengket menempel pada kulit yang lembab. Sungguh tak nyaman. Ia cemberut.

Kaminaga menggigit bibir. “Tunggu, kau baru pingsan, lho. Hatano saja nggak mau kembali ke kelas, padahal kepalanya yang bebal itu cuma kesenggol bola sedikit.” Mengabaikan protes Hatano, ditatapnya lekat wajah Miyoshi. “Mukamu masih pucat begitu. Yakin tidak mau istirahat dulu? Aku bakal menunggumu, kok, janji.”

“Kejadian ini, kali keberapa? Aku ingat waktu kau tiba-tiba ambruk di kereta. Ngeri.”

Bagi Hatano mungkin itu cuma komentar singkat tanpa pemikiran panjang, tetapi mengingat peristiwa tersebut, Miyoshi bergidik.

Kejadiannya tahun kemarin. Mereka melakukan studi ke Kyoto, pergi ke sana menggunakan kereta. Di tengah perjalanan, tanpa sebab jelas, mimpi buruk itu datang tanpa permisi, mereduksi Miyoshi menjadi seorang pengecut yang tergeletak di lantai gerbong.

Hatano meletakkan tangan di pundak Miyoshi. “Mungkin sudah waktunya kau periksa, siapa tahu kau memang punya penyakit epilepsi atau apa. Kalaupun ternyata nggak ada, setidaknya, kan, bisa sekalian periksa gangguan kepribadian narsistik-mu itu.”

“Sudahlah, ini cuma hal bodoh. Paling anemia.” Merasa cukup stabil berpijak pada kedua kakinya, Miyoshi menepis tangan Hatano. Ditunjuknya cermin yang tadi ia letakkan di nakas. “Rambutku pasti berantakan. Hatano, cerminku, dong.”

Hatano memutar bola mata. Diopernya cermin merah itu kepada pemiliknya walaupun sambil menggerutu. “Aku berubah pikiran, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, penyembuhan sifat narsismu itu urgensinya lebih tinggi.”

Pelipis Miyoshi berkedut. “Kau mau benjolmu kutambah?”

“Sini, biar kuhajar pipimu yang sebelahnya lagi—”

“Miyoshi,” Kaminga menyela adu mulut mereka yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Miyoshi agar lelaki itu tidak bisa melanjutkan kegiatannya pura-pura menata rambut. Dieratkannya cengkeraman itu hingga Miyoshi tak punya pilihan selain menyerah, lalu menoleh pasrah. Kaminaga terus mendesak. “Aku serius. Ada apa? Kalau kau sakit, katakan pada kami.”

Bibir Miyoshi membentuk sebuah garis tipis. Ia mendesah, memutuskan kontak mata, kemudian dengan patuh meletakkan cerminnya pada nakas.

“Asal kalian jangan tertawa,” gumamnya.

“Apa?”

“Terkadang, dalam kepalaku muncul gambar-gambar aneh. Seperti mimpi yang nggak mampu kuingat setelah aku terbangun. Aku bermimpi tentang salju, bau logam terbakar, rasa sakit.” Tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya bergerak menuju titik familiar di dada kanan. Sensasi nyeri samar-samar mulai timbul dari sudut tergelap benaknya. “Entahlah. Aku tidak paham apa maksudnya. Yang pasti…” suara Miyoshi meredup.

“Yang pasti?” Kaminaga tampak bingung. Bahkan Hatano saja ikut bungkam penuh antisipasi, lupa melontarkan komentar-komentar sarkas seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan jika menurutnya Miyoshi bersikap dramatis.

Miyoshi menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya dengan bergetar.

“Aku kira, dalam mimpi itu, aku mati.”

Sayup-sayup bunyi bel pertanda berakhirnya waktu makan siang menggema dari koridor, tetapi jujur saja pada titik ini tidak satupun dari mereka bertiga peduli akan hal remeh seperti itu.

“Dari mana kau tahu kalau kau mati?” Hatano berceletuk memecah keheningan. Begitu ia menangkap kerlingan penuh penghakiman dari Kaminaga ( _kau itu tidak pandai baca suasana atau memang bego_ , _sih_ , kira-kira itulah maknanya) segera ia mengimbuhkan hati-hati, “maksudku, kau belum pernah mati, kan? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ‘mati’ itu rasanya seperti apa?”

Miyoshi memejamkan mata.

 _Sakit_.

Menggelikan bagaimana itulah hal pertama yang melintas dalam benaknya.

Sesungguhnya, memang tidak ada frasa yang lebih tepat untuk menggambarkan mimpi mengerikan itu. Sakit! Dadanya nyeri, seluruh tubuhnya ngilu, dan dengan dungunya ia cuma ingin pulang. Bukan ingin ke dokter, atau dipindah ke ruang yang lebih hangat, atau opsi logis lain. Pulang ke mana, batin Miyoshi gusar, tetapi ia tidak pernah menemukan jawaban karena yang ia miliki hanyalah sebuah mimpi sialan yang membuatnya terlihat konyol pada saat-saat paling tidak tepat.

Ia berharap Hatano mendapatkan mimpi serupa sekali-sekali, supaya ia mengerti betapa rumitnya menjalani ulang saat-saat terakhir seorang pria yang tidak kau kenal tapi juga lebih kau kenal daripada siapapun. Namun, pada saat yang sama, sejengkel-jengkelnya ia pada si cebol itu, ia juga tidak ingin Hatano disiksa oleh penglihatan penuh kesengsaraan macam begitu.

Pada akhirnya Miyoshi tak menjawab, berusaha berdiri meskipun wajahnya yang tadi mulai kemerahan kini kembali memucat sebagaimana ketika ia baru siuman. “Makanya, itu hal bodoh. Lupakan saja,” desisnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, diraihnya cermin dari nakas, lalu ia menyibak tirai tanpa berbalik menghadapi kedua kawannya. “Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Kalian terserah.”

Kedua kawan yang dimaksud tercengang sejenak. Hatano mengumpat pelan, menyesal telah sembarangan membuka mulutnya tadi. Ia meloncat bangkit untuk menyusul Miyoshi. “Hei, dengar—”

“Kau ketakutan.”

Langkah Miyoshi terhenti. Sebelah alis terangkat, tersinggung.

“Maaf?”

Kaminaga melipat lengan. “Waktu di kereta itu, aku duduk di sampingmu, jadi aku ingat. Kau tampak tidak terganggu sampai keretanya memasuki terowongan dan berganti jalur. Tiba-tiba napasmu tercekat. Lalu, saat terdengar suara kereta lain dari jalur yang berlawanan, kau sudah tidak sadarkan diri.”

“Cukup.” Jari-jari Miyoshi terkepal. Kaminaga tak acuh.

“Dan polanya selalu sama, kau juga sadar akan itu, kan? Kejadian yang barusan pun begitu. Selalu ada pemicu, lalu kau memegangi dadamu dan hiperventilasi sampai pingsan. Meskipun kau tidak mau mengaku, tapi kau tidak bisa menghindar, karena terlihat jelas, kau tahu? Tadinya aku tidak percaya kalau hal seperti ini bisa betulan terjadi. Sampai sekarang pun, aku tidak mengerti mengapa itu terjadi pada orang dengan harga diri tinggi sepertimu. Tapi faktanya… kau ketakutan. Kau ketakutan setengah mati.”

“Cukup!” bentak Miyoshi, dan tepat momen itu Kaminaga betul-betul diam.

Miyoshi itu berpenampilan menipu, walaupun tidak sampai ke taraf yang ekstrem seperti Jitsui. Wajahnya cantik dengan bulu mata lentik, tetapi ia lebih keras kepala daripada jenderal perang kuno. Demikian merupakan alasan mengapa anak-anak di kelas D menghormati dan mengakui dia sebagai pemimpin mereka kadang-kadang (walaupun seringkali Miyoshi sama ngaconya dengan mereka semua).

Meskipun begitu, Miyoshi hampir tidak pernah meninggikan suara. Kontrol dirinya sempurna, lelaki yang satu itu. Kalau ada yang memancing amarahnya, ia justru akan membalas menggunakan sindiran pedas dengan santai. Inilah alasan mengapa perdebatan rutinnya di kelas dengan Sakuma-sensei terasa begitu menghibur—gaya bertarung kedua orang itu bertolak belakang seratus delapan puluh derajat. Berbeda dari Sakuma-sensei yang meletup-letup, menumpahkan seluruh kemurkaannya di depan khalayak, Miyoshi menyimpan dan mendendam, mengeluarkan amarahnya sedikit demi sedikit secara sistematis.

Dengan kata lain, apabila tiba saat di mana Miyoshi tak sanggup menahan diri, masalah ia alami sudah pasti membuatnya amat sangat terusik.

“Ini tidak masuk akal. Konyol dan tidak masuk akal, yang kalau dipikirkan, hanya akan membuatku gelisah sepanjang waktu. Tidak berguna.” Kata demi kata terlontar dari mulut Miyoshi seperti sesuatu yang menjijikkan. Ia menyapu rambutnya dengan asal ke belakang—sesuatu yang mustahil ia lakukan dalam kondisi biasa. “Jadi, aku tidak mau bicara lebih jauh tentang ini.”

Dada Miyoshi naik turun, suara napasnya bergema memenuhi ruangan yang sebaliknya sunyi. Kaminaga membiarkan lelaki itu mengatur napas. Baru setelah Miyoshi kembali bernapas dengan ritme teratur, Kaminaga melanjutkan.

Intonasi Kaminaga melunak. “Sebetulnya, aku punya rahasia,” bisiknya misterius. Tak mendapat tanggapan dari Miyoshi, lekas ia menyorot Hatano galak.

Hatano tersentak. Terlambat menangkap isyarat Kaminaga, ia tergagap. “E-eh, rahasia apa?”

Kaminaga mengibaskan tangannya teatrikal layaknya seorang pesulap. “Aku takut bohlam.”

Rahang Hatano jatuh ternganga. Miyoshi tidak bereaksi.

“Boh… bohlam? Lampu bohlam?”

“Yep.”

Miyoshi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan. “Tapi… kenapa?”

“Karena, kupikir bentuk bohlam itu sangat seram? Lengkungannya, cahayanya yang redup, tidakkah itu mengingatkan kalian pada detik-detik menegangkan dalam film, seperti adegan disekap atau diikat di ruang interogasi?” Kaminaga mengelus dagu. Menuai respons skeptis dari kedua temannya, ia menggeleng tak percaya. “Ayolah. Masa iya, cuma aku yang punya pemikiran begini?”

Hatano melotot. “Gila! Tentu saja cuma kau!”

“Pfft. Haha.”  
  
Menengok ke sumber suara, Kaminaga kepingin menangis saking leganya melihat Miyoshi tertawa. Ujung-ujungnya Miyoshi tidak berkata apa-apa, tetapi dari matanya yang menyipit dan ketegangan di bahunya yang sirna, Kaminaga kira ia telah berhasil menyeberangi sebuah jurang yang besar.

Kaminaga berdeham. “Inti yang mau kusampaikan adalah, kau tidak perlu khawatir atau malu, Miyoshi. Justru, kalau kau tidak membuka dirimu pada kami, seandainya suatu saat terjadi sesuatu padamu, kami tidak pernah tahu. Misalkan kepalamu terbentur saat kau kolaps atau apa. Kan, itu berakibat fatal.”

“Terlebih, itu menyedihkan. Kurasa.” Hatano menelan ludahnya dengan canggung. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, sebelah tangan menggaruk tengkuk. “Kau memang narsis, sengak, dan suka seenaknya menyuruh-nyuruh orang, tapi kalau kau celaka dan aku tidak tahu… itu menyedihkan, jadi…”

Raut Miyoshi berubah masam, tetapi mau mengomel juga rasanya sulit, karena faktanya barusan Hatano mengungkapkan kepeduliannya, sekalipun dibumbui tuduhan kurang ajar. Miyoshi memijit kening. Sepertinya itu hal paling dekat dengan “kepedulian” yang bisa ia terima dari Hatano. Lagipula, mengatakan yang tadi itu saja ekspresi Hatano sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda seakan ia hendak muntah, jadi menurut Miyoshi ia memang tak dapat menuntut lebih.

Lalu, Kaminaga. Ah, mengingat yang tadi, Miyoshi nyaris tergoda untuk tertawa lagi. Apakah lelaki itu sebegitu putus asanya, sampai mengarang kelakar asal-asalan demi menghibur dia? Dan kalaupun rahasianya tadi ternyata bukan karangan semata, konyol betul kalau ia takut pada lampu bohlam? Miyoshi tak habis pikir.

Ucapan Kaminaga barusan, sejujurnya, bukan hal baru. Miyoshi tidak bodoh. Sejak dahulu, ia sendiri bertanya-tanya, mengapa dada kanan, bukan dada kiri? Apabila rasa sakit itu datangnya dari sisi kiri, ia akan dengan cepat mencetuskan kelainan jantung sebagai penyebab. Namun, realitanya, tidak begitu. Pernah Miyoshi mencoba berkonsultasi dengan dokter mengenai hal ini, tetapi mereka tidak berhasil menemukan titik terang, sehingga akhirnya vonis yang dijatuhkan padanya adalah gangguan psikosomatis—gejala fisik akibat faktor mental.

Apa-apaan maksudnya? Penyakit tanpa sebab. Tidak rasional. Tidak masuk akal. Tidak… adil.

(Ah, perih sekali. Dadaku ini.)

Napas dihela dengan kalem. Miyoshi menduduki ranjang tepat di samping Kaminaga, membiarkan bahu mereka saling bersentuhan. Bersidekap. “Mungkin pada akhirnya setiap orang punya ketakutan irasionalnya masing-masing, ya.”

Tawa renyah Kaminaga berderai. Usai reda tawanya, ia mengangkat kaki, menyodok Hatano menggunakan jempol terbalut kaus kaki jorok itu. “Oi, Hatano. Tidak adil kalau kau tidak mengaku juga. Kau takut apa?”

“Berbeda dari kalian berdua yang kayak banci, aku nggak takut apapun,” Hatano mengklaim sok seraya menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

Miyoshi mendengus. “Ketakutan Hatano sifatnya lebih fundamental dan abstrak, sebetulnya, seperti takut dianggap inferior karena laju penambahan tinggi badannya jauh di bawah remaja normal…”

“Diam kau, jidat lebar,” gertak Hatano tak kalah tempo. “Jika kau bertetangga sejak kecil dengan orang seperti Jitsui, berteman sejak kecil dengan dia, berani kujamin, tak ada lagi hal di atas dunia ini yang kau anggap seram. Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal Jitsui,” kalimatnya terpotong janggal. Cepat-cepat ia merogoh ponsel dari kantung celana. Seketika matanya membelalak. “Sial! Aku lupa hari ini aku janji nonton dia tanding lawan Gamou! Habislah aku…”

Mengawasi Hatano yang menyambar tas dan langsung melesat meninggalkan ruangan (seolah sama sekali tidak pernah ada bola yang menerjang kepalanya hari ini), Kaminaga menyikut Miyoshi. “Taruhan seratus Yen, Jitsui akan memaksa Hatano menggantikan dirinya mengerjakan tugas piket selama seminggu?”

“Tambahkan seratus Yen lagi kalau loker sepatu Hatano bakal dipenuhi kecoak besok pagi.”

“Sepakat.”

* * *

Bagus. Jadi, kau sudah selesai memebacakan esaimu, kan, Miyoshi. Berikutnya adalah...

Hah? Apa katamu? Belum selesai?!

Baiklah, baiklah. Itu hakmu sebagai murid. Berhenti memojokkanku dengan undang-undang hak anak atau teman-temanmu akan meniru.

Silakan.

“Terima kasih banyak, Sakuma-sensei. Kau memang guru yang berdedikasi. Sampai di mana aku tadi?”

“Jangan dijawab, Fukumoto, itu cuma pertanyaan retoris. Perihal kegelapan. Benar bahwa di awal esai kusebutkan bahwa rasa takut terhadap kegelapan adalah cara manusia bertahan hidup. Tapi, bagaimana jika kita menelaah ketakutan ini lebih dalam? Benarkah manusia betul-betul takut pada kegelapan?”

Omonganmu berputar-putar, Miyoshi. Langsung ke intinya saja.

“Dilarang menyela, Sakuma-sensei. Walaupun demikian, setelah kupikir-pikir lagi barangkali ucapanku sulit dicerna oleh orang dengan pemikiran dangkal, jadi akan kubuat lebih sederhana.”

Oi.

“Saat kita takut kegelapan, yang ditakuti sebenarnya adalah bahaya yang bersembunyi dalam gelap. Saat kita takut pada hantu dan monster, yang ditakuti sebenarnya adalah bagaimana makhluk-makhluk itu tidak tampak atau berlaku sebagaimana manusia. Manusia takut celaka.”

Dengan kata lain. Kematian?

...

Uh, Miyoshi?

“Bukan… hanya itu.”

Sori? Kencangkan volume suaramu, aku tidak bisa dengar.

“Bukan hanya kematian, melainkan juga rasa sakit yang menyertainya.”

“Jujur saja, Sakuma-sensei, kalau menurutku, manusia itu egois. Mereka tidak suka perubahan, hal-hal yang terjadi di luar kemauan, tidak sesuai rencana. Pada akhirnya, ketakutan manusia hanya didasari oleh satu ketakutan utama: ketidakpastian—sesuatu yang tak dapat diprediksi.”

“Namun. Kita tidak perlu terlalu serius memikirkan ini, bukankah begitu? Ketakutan kita, apapun bentuknya, berperan dalam menjaga kita tetap hidup. Aku berterima kasih pada ketakutan yang aku miliki, pada leluhur yang mewariskan ketakutan itu, serta segala peristiwa yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya, termasuk di dalamnya hal-hal buruk, karena peristiwa buruk pun ikut membentuk diriku saat ini.”

“Maka dari itu pula, karena itu merupakan hal bagus, Sakuma-sensei harus berhenti berpura-pura tangguh sepanjang waktu. Maskulinitas toksik—begitu sebutannya sekarang?”

“Jadi, katakan pada kami, Sakuma-sensei, apa ketakutan terbesarmu?”

Miyoshi, kumohon. Berhentilah bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak.

Selain itu, karena sekarang esaimu sudah betul-betul selesai, kurasa sudah saatnya murid lain menggantikanmu berdiri di depan sana, ya, kan? Selanjutnya, Odagiri—waah!

Tidak, Miyoshi, aku tidak takut kecoak. Reaksi kaget itu normal saat kau melihat serangga yang terbang entah dari mana. Aku tahu kau tertawa meskipun kau menutup mulutmu dengan tangan. Berhenti.

Hatano, apa maksudmu itu sisa kecoak dari loker sepatumu? Seberapa jarang kau membuka lokermu sampai kecoak bisa bersarang di sana?!

Jitsui! Jangan mengangkat kecoak itu pakai tangan kosong seperti hewan peliharaan!

Heeeei, kalian semua, diam dan dengarkan saat gurumu sedang bicara!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Penulis FF angst: *melihat episode 11*  
> Penulis FF angst: is this free real estate?


End file.
